A Tales of Symphonia Christmas
by Chosen Zelos
Summary: On the day before Christmas, a party was held. Lloyd and the gang were celebrating, then Yuan came with a gift. What? There's an XMas Summon Spirit? SheeLloyd? Read on ...
1. Tales of Christmas Part 1

**A Special Tales of Symphonia:**

**Tales of Christmas Part I**

Two months after the worlds became one, December 19th.

Lloyd and Sheena traveled around the world, searching for ExSpheres.

Genis and Raine searched for new lands to call home.

Regal and Presea ran the Lezareno Company, rebuilding the world.

Colette and Zelos, no longer deemed by the title Chosen of Mana, became well known representatives of their town. Colette became an advisor for Iselia, and is still worshiped by all. Zelos was still known as Chosen, still worshipped by all, especially ladies… in fact, nothing new has happened with him. Except for his sister Seles now living in Meltokio with him.

Yuan of the Renegades held his position as their leader, and guards the Giant Tree.

As for Kratos, he stayed on Derris Kharlan, suppose to never stand on the soils of Earth again.

A week before Christmas, Lloyd, Sheena and Zelos sent a letter to all, except for Kratos of course, saying to come to Meltokio for a Christmas shindig. The letters were sent, and all but Yuan's letter had a reply. Colette, Genis, Raine, Presea, and Regal agreed to come.

The next week had almost ended, December 24th.

Meltokio's party hall was being used that day for the private Christmas party Lloyd, actually Zelos, planed.

In the hall, Lloyd, Sheena and Zelos were waiting for their guest's. Lloyd wore his usual red clothes, since they were appropriate for this occasion, except he wore green pants. Lloyd asked Zelos, 'Say, how'd you get us to use the party hall anyway?'

Zelos, instead of his usual pink ensemble, wore a dark red set. His headband had a spring with it, holding a mistletoe. And he had snow boots, for no apparent reason. He smirked and answered, 'You know I never reveal my secrets. But lets just say, with a few gald here or there, that snooty guy in front won't be bothering us tonight. If you know what I mean.' He then winked.

Lloyd answered, 'I don't. Hey, why do you have a mistletoe up there?'

'Here, let me show ya, oh Sheena!' after he said that, Lloyd punched Zelos in the gut. Zelos said with a sad mood, 'Ow, now was that necessary!'

'How many times do I have to tell you to stop trying to get a kiss out of Sheena!'

'…A lot.'

'Well stop, ok?'

'…Yeah, yeah, I know. Jeez, I was jus' joking with ya! You've become very touchy touchy ever since you and Sheena started dating!'

'We don't date! We're collecting ExSpheres!'

Sheena walked towards them. She wore a red Reindeer sweater with her normal ninja outfit. She asked, 'What is it Zelos?'

Zelos said, 'Uh… noth… I… look over there!' Sheena looked behind herself. Zelos moved closer to Sheena, about to kiss her. Lloyd quickly knocked him down again before Zelos had the chance.

Lloyd yelled, 'Dammit Zelos!'

Zelos arose back up saying, 'Oh come on, it's tradition!'

Lloyd had a smirk on his face and almost laughed, 'Oh… ok!'

Zelos turned around and kissed with his eyes closed. When he opened them, he saw it wasn't Sheena he kissed, but Raine. Raine wore her normal clothes she always wore, but she also had a red cape. Genis, right below her, wore the same, except with a blue cape.

Raine said, 'Hello Zelos, I see you haven't changed.' Genis ran towards Lloyd and held out his hand for a high, or in this case a 'low' five, Lloyd responded.

Sheena laughed, 'Heh heh heh, just like old times.'

Regal, Presea and Colette came in then. Colette wore a reindeer outfit. A brown outfit, with fake antlers on her head. Presea wore Christmas Elvin clothes. With a pointy hat and fake Elvin ears. Regal came in looking like Santa Claus; the hat, the clothes and the beard. Along with them were Raine and Genis's mother, Virginia.

Lloyd and Raine looked at the three, trying to contain their laughter, while Genis and Zelos just plain laughed. Sheena closed the door and said, 'Ok, now that we're all here, let's start the party…'

A voice shouted as the door reopened, 'I hope I'm not too late.' It was Yuan. Sadly the only festive thing he wore was a Santa hat. Lloyd walked to Yuan and said, 'Yuan! I'm… glad to see you here.'

Yuan smirked and said, 'Yeah, I bet you are.'

Zelos came up and said, 'Well sorry, but you didn't reply to our letter!'

Yuan said, 'Oh yeah, sorry about that. I'm not going to stay for long. I came to give you this.' Yuan handed Lloyd a long box with a green bow.

Lloyd said, 'Aw, you didn't have to get me anything.'

Yuan said, 'Oh please, it'll be a cold day in Hell before I get you anything!'

Zelos gave Yuan an evil glare and said, 'You're not really into the season, are you.'

Presea walked up and asked, 'Then why did you give Lloyd the box?'

Yuan answered, 'It's not from me, I'm delivering it to Lloyd from someone he knows.'

Lloyd shook the box, and gave it to Genis to hold. Lloyd asked, 'Well then, who is it from?'

Yuan giggled and said, 'I'm afraid I cannot tell you that. You'll learn when you open it.'

Genis gave Lloyd back his present. Lloyd said, 'Ok, I'll just open it here and…'

Yuan interrupted with a yell, 'No, not now! You must open it on Christmas, doing it right now isn't proper. That is all he… the person who gave you this, requested.' Everyone looked at him.

Colette asked, 'Why can't he open it now?'

Yuan slowly said, 'Uh, because tomorrow's Christmas?' Colette smiled and said, 'Oh, ok!'

Yuan said, 'Well, now that I'm done with this crap, I got meeting somewhere in Flanoir. Merry Christmas, or whatever.' He then went outside, let his angel wings out and flew away.

An hour later, everyone was talking and drinking punch and laughing, as if they were still traveling together. In the kitchen, Lloyd, Zelos and Genis were talking, Lloyd with Christmas present in hand.

Zelos pointed out the present, saying Lloyd should open it. Lloyd said no.

Genis said, 'I wonder who it's from, and why Yuan delivered it. Who knows you and Yuan?'

Lloyd murmured, 'Yeah, I wonder. Oh well, I respect Yuan's wish and won't open it until tomorrow. I don't much care for Yuan, stubborn jackass, but I might as well respect his wish.'

Zelos laughed, 'Heh, you haven't changed much. I guess you're right. I'm gonna go do my 'mistletoe technique' on Colette. See ya!' he ran back to the party room. Genis said, 'I better go and make sure he doesn't get carried away. You coming?' Lloyd said, 'Nah, I'm gonna hang out here for a while.' Genis left.

Lloyd checked to see Genis leave, then he smirked. Lloyd looked at the box and said, 'Oh, what the Hell.' He rapidly opened the box, all of the ribbons spread on the floor and the box was broke. Lloyd held his present: a blade.

Much like Lloyd's blades of ice and of fire, this blade shared the same shape. But this blade was green.

Lloyd said to himself, 'Oh, a green blade, how cool. But who gave me this. Oh, there's a note.' Lloyd picked up the note, and quickly read it. His eyes widened slowly, then his eyes completely bugged out. Lloyd said to himself, 'No!' he than looked at a clock which reads '11:50 pm' and ran towards the party.

Lloyd grabbed Sheena's hand and ran outside, no one except Zelos noticed.

Sheena asked, 'Lloyd, what's wrong?'

Lloyd said, 'There's no time, I'll explain along the way to Flanoir.'

'To Flanoir?'

Lloyd grabbed two Rheairds and said, 'Come on, there's not much time left!'

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Yuan entered the entrance of Flanoir, he came to the entrance of the tower up front. There, a man with a Christmas Elf hat and a purple outfit was standing out front.

Yuan said, 'I delivered the gift… nice hat.'

The man said, 'Shut up!'

'I never figured you to be the festive one, Kratos.'

'The lady in the clothing and armor store were giving them for free, so instead of being rude of Christmas Eve, I excepted it. You're late, now we have five minutes before the Seal is self-released.'

'I know, the damn snow storm got to me… so, what did you get Lloyd?'

Kratos ignored his last question and said, 'Let's hurry into the tower, we now have four minutes.' He entered the tower.

Yuan said, 'Humph, Nice to see you too!'

_TO BE CONTINUED…_


	2. Tales of Christmas Part 2

**A Special Tales of Symphonia:**

**Tales of Christmas Part II**

Sheena and Lloyd were riding their Rheairds, Lloyd explained to Sheena what was going on.

Sheena yelled, 'What! Santa Claus?'

Lloyd said, 'No, he's known as Santa 'Claws'. He's a special Summon Spirit.'

Sheena was surprised and said, 'But, we have all the Summon Spirits! There are supposed to be only eight or actually ten…'

Lloyd interrupted, 'You see it's… I dunno. Just read the note.' Lloyd threw Sheena the note that came with Lloyd's present. Sheena almost dropped it as it moved with the wind, but she quickly grabbed it with her teeth, then read it. It said:

_Dear Lloyd,_

_By the time you read this, the deed would've been done. You're probably wondering why I have returned to Earth on this Christmas Eve, well explaining it is all I can do right now._

_When Mithos Yggdrassil received the power of Origin and the Eternal Sword, he gained many abilities. He discovered the ability to make his own Summon Spirits. On Christmas Day a 3000 years ago, he created a Summon Spirit of Naughtiness, Santa Claws. Why? He said he did it as a joke, because he was bored, he was very foolish._

_Mithos couldn't control Santa Claws, and he couldn't destroy it either. So he tried banishing it in a seal he created, inside a tower still standing in Flanoir. The seal isn't strong enough to hold Santa Claws, and Mithos couldn't forge a pact with Summon Spirits due to his vow breaking habits. Santa Claws would come out of his seal every Christmas after each 500 years. At the stroke of midnight, when Christmas begins, he'll be released. _

_So every 500 years, me, Yuan, and Mithos would go there and fight it until it went back into the seal. I came back from Derris Kharlan to make sure this cycle comtinues._

_Yuan and I hope to send Santa Claws back into the seal, and Earth will be saved from his might. This Summon Spirit, if released, would spend Christmas Day punishing those who have sinned, even once. So, all would be doomed._

_My Christmas wish would be to see your face once again, but it's for the best that you stay out of this matter. I hope you like the gift, I crafted it myself. It's a blade of wind and nature. Use it well, and have a Merry Christmas Lloyd, my son._

_Your Father,_

_Kratos A._

Sheena put the note in her pocket and said, 'Wow, Mithos was the first to make his own Summon Spirit. And this 'Santa Claws sounds awful. But, why'd you bring me?'

Lloyd said, 'Because I know I need you by my side!'

Sheena and Lloyd blushed Sheena was about to say something, then Lloyd said, 'Be…because instead of destroying him, we can use you to make a pact or something…'

Sheena said, 'Idiot!'

'Huh'

'Uh, nothing. Wait, why would he make a pact with me? He'll want to kill me. He punishes all who have sinned, that means almost everyone s in danger. Especially Zelos, Regal, Zelos, you, Zelos, Kratos, and ZELOS!'

'You realize you said Zelos 4 times.'

'Yeah, what's your point?'

'Never mind, we'll help fight Santa Claws , then you can make a pact with him so he'll never cause trouble again. Mithos couldn't because he broke his vows with every other Summon Spirit so…'

'So, if a new Summoner comes along, Santa Claws will be tamed. Wow Lloyd, excellent plan.'

'All right then.' He looked at a pocket watch, 'Oh man, it's almost time. Let's hurry!' He showed his fire and ice blades in the sheaf's, he then said, 'Good thing I stopped by dad's along the way right.'

'Yeah, but, why don't you just use you're new blade?'

Lloyd strapped his wind blade to his back. He said, 'Oh don't worry, I will.'

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Yuan and Kratos entered the tower, the floor had a large hole. Kratos and Yuan spread their angel wings from their backs and rose up. Then flew down the hole. They landed a minute later on a solid area, the area was wide and dark. It was an underground temple, without the temple. There in the middle stood the seal, much like the seal of Origin.

Yuan took out his pocket watch and said, 'Right on time. We should do fine.'

The floor shook, and the seal was surrounded by a green and red aura. The aura then turned into a stream of light. Kratos said, 'Get ready!'

The light created an explosion, when the light faded away, Santa Claws was revealed. Much like Santa Claus, its basic color was red. But this one was scary looking. His right hand was bigger than the other, it was a giant black claw. He wasn't very fat, he seemed skinney in a big Santa suit. His eyes were red and his beard was black with a point at the end.

It said as the smoke cleared, 'I am Santa Claws, you've all been very naughty! I've made the list and checked it 500 times, the sinful shall receive more than coal this Christmas!'

Kratos and Yuan stood strong, Kratos with his sword and Yuan with his swallow. Santa said, 'Outta my way! With Yggdrassil finally gone, you don't stand a chance of stopping me! I'll start with you two, you both have been very naughty!'

Kratos said, 'We know we've sin in the past, can't you just let things go!'

'No, it's my objective! The reason for my being here!'

Yuan yelled, 'Sorry Claws, you won't get outside this cave!'

Santa laughed, 'Oh really, we'll see!'

Kratos and Yuan ran to Santa and launched their attacks, Kratos hit him with a Sonic Thrust attack. Yuan hit him with his Swallow, then he jumped back and launched a Thunder Blade attack.

Santa was hit, but prevailed. The two gasped, Santa then said, 'My turn, Mistletoe Missiles!' behind him were hundreds of mistletoes, they launched and hit Yuan. Yuan fell to his knees. Santa then said, 'Now it's your turn, Mistletoe Missiles!' another batch of mistletoes appeared and aimed for Kratos, Kratos shielded them with his Guardian technique.

Kratos then used an Eruption attack on Santa. Santa was still standing. Kratos was then saying an incantation, Yuan got back up, and did the same. Santa ran towards them, Yuan and Kratos launched their spells. Judgment and Indignation Judgment were above Santa and stroke him, he was still running.

Santa grabbed Yuan with his claw. Threw him up in the air and said, 'Die! Dark Claw!' his hand then surrounded itself with a black aura. The claw slashed Yuan and made him fall, out cold.

Kratos shook his fist and yelled, 'You're the sinner! You'll pay for hurting my friend. Take this, Cyclone!' a twister surrounded Santa, and gave him cuts. Yet Santa seemed calm. He then did a Dark Claw towards Kratos. Kratos was hit, but was still standing, very injured.

Kratos thought, 'Just like before, we're doing great damage to him, yet he can withstand it. I could take him out easily, but his durability is ridiculous!'

Santa said, 'Let's finish this, Dark Cla… Uhg' he was interrupted when he was hit.

Lloyd and Sheena attacked him from behind. Lloyd did a Demonic Circle, and Sheena did a Demon Seal. Santa fell.

Kratos saw them, and said, 'Lloyd, Sheena?'

Lloyd said, 'Hey Dad, looks like we made it on time.'

Kratos healed himself and Yuan. He then said, 'How'd you kno… you opened the present early, didn't you!'

Lloyd looked down and murmured, 'Um, no. It… it was Zelos. He opened it.'

Santa arose from the floor and yelled, 'Lying Lloyd, very naughty!'

The four piled together, ready to fight. Lloyd said to Kratos, 'Sorry Dad, now that I know, I can't let this guy ruin Christmas.'

Kratos laughed and said, 'Heh, yeah, I figured. All right. Lets go!'

The four spreaded out and surrounded Santa Claws. Sheena yelled, 'Hey ugly! I'm Sheena, I seek a pact with you!' Kratos and Yuan opened their eyes, looked at eyes and nodded their heads to him.

Santa laughed, 'If you can even make me fall and surrender, then I'll consider another pact making! If you dare!'

Lloyd yelled, 'All right then, lets mount these halls with bounds of holly!'

_TO BE CONTINUED… _


	3. Tales of Christmas Part 3

**A Special Tales of Symphonia:**

**Tales of Christmas Part III**

Raine and Presea were talking then they realized that Sheena and Lloyd were gone, they went to Zelos. Raine asked, 'Hey Zelos, do you know where Lloyd and Sheena may be.'

Zelos knew they had left, but didn't want to cause an uproar from his friends, so he said, 'Well… um, I asked Lloyd to go get something from my mansion. Yeah, that's it.'

Presea asked, 'Oh, should I go help him?'

Zelos yelled, 'No! I mean, its nothing Lloyd can't handle on his own… actually it's so heavy that Sheena went to help him!'

Presea said, 'I can lift heavy objects, I could help them.'

Zelos yelled again, 'No! It… its fine, they could do the job just fine!'

Raine asked, 'Well, why is it taking so long? We're about to turn on the lights for the Christmas tree.'

Zelos panicked then gave a smirk as he said, 'Well, those two are getting pretty close, if you know what I mean.'

Raine said, 'What do you… oh. I see.'

Presea looked up and said, 'What, are they making out…'

Raine yelled, 'Ahh, say Presea, why don't we go see Regal over there. He might have a candy cane!'

Presea paused and smiled, '…Well, I do enjoy candy canes.' They both left.

Zelos smiled and waved, 'Okay! See you in a minute.' Zelos then gasped for air, relieved that his lie worked. He then grabbed Genis and walked outside.

Genis yelled, 'What's up Zelos?'

Zelos held Genis' shoulders and said, 'I'm gonna ditch this party for a bit, ok?'

'Why, were gonna lit the tree and…'

'I know, it's just something I have to check out. If anyone ask's, tell them… I dunno. Tell them something believable. Ok.'

'Does this have something to do with Lloyd's present?'

'Nothing gets past you, as always.'

'I wanna come too! Lloyd's my friend and I won't abandon him!' he shook his fist as he did.

Zelos was mad, but then smiled, 'All right, fine. Grab my hand… wait, then whose gonna tell them where we are!'

Virginia appeared and said, 'I will.'

Genis said, 'Mom?'

'Don't worry Genis, I'll cover you boys. Go, help your friends.'

'…Thanks Mom.' He walked and gave her a hug, so did Zelos. Genis yelled, 'Get off my Mom!'

Zelos got off and said, 'Just being friendly. Now grab my hand.' Genis did, and Zelos let his angel wings out, then took flight.

Virginia said to herself, 'Amazing!' she then walked back into the party hall.

Genis held on as tight as he could, Zelos flew calmly. Zelos thought, 'Lloyd, Sheena, there better be a damn good explanation for why I'm doing this.'

Genis yelled, 'Zelos, where are we going?' Zelos joked, 'I dunno, I thought you would know!' Genis yelled, 'What the Hell!' Zelos laughed, 'Just kidding, lighten up brat.'

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Lloyd ran at Santa Claws and did a Rising Falcon attack. He kept moving around him doing Demon Fangs while Kratos would heal him. Sheena ran behind Kratos preparing a Summoning.

Yuan attacked with Indignation, Lloyd moved out of the way for that. Santa Claws fell. Lloyd did another Rising Falcon, Santa rose back up and hit Lloyd with a Dark Claw. Lloyd still stood. Yuan and Lloyd kept attacking.

Sheena murmured, 'I call upon the Red Giant, the Ruler of Hellfire! Come! Efreet!' The Summon Spirit of Fire came before Sheena. Efreet then hurled towards Santa and called upon an Eruption attack. Santa burned badly.

Santa yelled, 'Enough! You've all been naughty, now suffer! Blizzard!' a giant snow storm surrounded the area. Everyone covered themselves from the razor sharp snow flakes. Efreet quickly warmed up the area, and the snow melted. Sheena uncovered herself and said, 'Thanks, now finish him!' she pointed to Santa. Efreet headed towards Santa again.

This time, Santa was prepared. Efreet prepared an attack he begun, 'Erup…' but he then vanished when Santa hit him with an attacked he called out, 'Goody Bag!' in which a brown bag appeared, opened and a blue blast attack came out. Efreet vanished, and his power aura returned to Sheena.

Lloyd ran to Santa preparing another attack, but Santa lodged a 'Mistletoe Missile' attack. The mistletoes hit Lloyd. Lloyd rose up and yelled, 'Ok, that's it!' He held his two blades, they then moved close together, and when they're close together, a bright light surrounded it. The light faded and a purple blade was revealed.

Yuan saw and said, 'The Eternal Sword!' Lloyd held the Sword in his right hand; he grabbed his new green blade behind him, and held it in his left hand. He yelled, 'Oh Dad, love the gift!'

Kratos replied, 'Heh, glad to hear it. Now finish him!'

Lloyd smiled, then grinned when he looked at his enemy, 'Hey Claws, bet you won't live through this!' he ran towards him, moved around and attacked behinds him. A Sonic Thrust with his Wind Blade, and with the Eternal Sword he launched an Eternal Fang. A giant light came from his attack, Santa fell from the blow.

Lloyd seemed please and walked towards Sheena, but Santa rose back up behind him and hit him with a Dark Claw. A huge scratch mark was made on Lloyd's back, Lloyd fell, paralyzed from the blow.

Everyone gasped, Kratos ran towards Lloyd and lifted him up. Yuan grew enraged, 'You monster! You'll pay!' he ran at Santa with his Swallow in hand and threw it at Santa. Santa fell, then Yuan jumped on him, punching him.

On Sheena's lap laid a knocked out Lloyd. Kratos stood above and used First Aid, but Lloyd didn't wake up. Kratos became angry and went to help Yuan. Sheena stayed with Lloyd, holding his head, begging him to wake up.

Santa sent another set of Mistletoe Missiles, this time at Lloyd and Sheena. Yuan and Kratos couldn't make it in time. Sheena held Lloyd hoping to protect him. Suddenly, Zelos appeared in front of the two, the missiles hit his back. Zelos prevailed when the missiles mostly hit his wings. He was hurt but ok.

Genis came too, and hit Santa with a Fireball. Santa ran around trying to fade away the fire. Sheena looked up, saw Zelos and said, 'Are you ok?' Zelos fell to his knees gasping for air, and said as he breathed, 'No prob, I'm cool. Lloyd? Lloyd are YOU aok!?'

Genis ran to them and asked, 'Is Lloyd… you know.' Zelos said, 'Nah, he's just knocked out. Come on Genis, lets finish this jerk.' Zelos and Genis walked towards the battle, Genis looked back and said, 'Sheena, don't loose him.' He walked away, Sheena said, 'I won't.' She looked at Lloyd and kissed him on the head and said, 'Lloyd, if you die, I'll never forgive you… or that monster!'

She stood up, held her hands together and yelled, 'I call upon the hammer of godly thunder. Volt!' The Summon Spirit of Lightning came and hit Santa with a Shockwave attack. Santa still stood. Sheena yelled, 'Dammit, will nothing stop this monster!'

Behind her was a bright light came, she looked and saw Lloyd standing very brightly. Sheena came to him and hugged him, 'Lloyd! Oh thank God you're ok… what's with the light?' Lloyd said calmly, 'Santa's going down, thanks to this.' He held up his green sword. Lloyd said, 'Watch this Santa, this is what can happen when you play with fire and wind. With ice, fire, wind and nature, combine into element. Elements that made up the world, that made us, are you willing to destroy nature!'

As he yelled, his Eternal Sword and wind blade were glowing, and then they moved closer to each other. Another light surrounded it. And it turned into a completely different sword. It was the same shape as the Eternal Sword, but the blade itself was a mix of green and red, and the swords handle was blue. Lloyd held it in his hand and sliced the wind.

Sheena said, 'Wow, what is that?'

Zelos, Yuan, Genis, Kratos and Santa looked with amazement. Lloyd grinned and said, 'I call this the Merry Blade. It suites well for the season, and your downfall Claws!'

_TO BE CONCLUDED… _


	4. Tales of Christmas Part 4

**A Special Tales of Symphonia:**

**Tales of Christmas Part IV**

Lloyd ran towards Santa and attacked with another Eternal Fang. Santa Fell, and Santa was hurt badly. He yelled, 'Impossible, how could that make me feel this way, it's your same technique! You must've cheated, you're so naughty!'

Lloyd laughed, 'Hah hah ah ha hah! You really don't get it, do you Claws! I'm stronger because of not only my new sword, but from the love of my Dad and my friends. Which is what Christmas is really about, and you forgot all about that!'

'Santa yelled, 'No, you must be punished, Dark Cla…'

'Tempest!' yelled Lloyd, making Santa fall. A few spark light sparks came from above and spread all around the cave.

Yuan said, 'I feel my power, is growing!'

Sheena said 'Me too.'

Kratos said, 'All right, all together now!'

They all surrounded Santa and attacked at once.

'Ancient ruler of the elements, I summon thee, Maxwell!' The Summon Spirit of Molecules appeared and he attacked with a Meteor Storm.

'Sacred Powers, cast your purifying light upon these corrupt souls. Rest in

Peace, Sinners! Judgment!' yelled Kratos.

'I call upon they in the land of the dead to unleash thou fury of thunder.

Indignation!' said Genis.

'I call upon the power of the holy blades! Prism Sword!' said Yuan.

'Aw, burn baby. Eruption!' said Zelos.

All the attacks formed into one orb of destructive light, and the orb entered Lloyds sword. Santa begged, 'No, no, no, please stop!' Lloyd said, 'You've been naughty, now here's your coal. Everyone get to a safe distance!' Kratos, Yuan and Zelos sprouted out their angel wings. Zelos grabbed Sheena, and Kratos grabbed Genis, and they flew out of the big hole and went into the outside.

Lloyd held his sword up and unleashed his mighty attack, 'Tis' the season to be Jolly, Merry Fang!' his attack caused an even bigger blast then before, the whole room was covered with the blast's light. The tower's top above exploded, the light was shot up in a straight angle. When the light cleared, Lloyd appeared flying with his angel wings behind him. He flew with his blade in one hand, and Santa in the other. He threw Santa onto the ground in front of the tower. Lloyd put his angel wings back, his Merry Blade turned back into the red, blue and green blades.

Santa said, 'All right, I give up. You, Sheena, make your stupid vow.'

Sheena kneeled before Santa and said, 'I vow,' she looked at Lloyd and smiled, 'I vow to make this Christmas one to remember, and to make the world one that'll in the teachings of Christmas: be kind, love, give and share. All of these must still have a purpose, much like you.'

Santa Claws stood up and said, 'Your vow is very noble,'

Lloyd said, 'Does this mean…'

Santa interrupted, 'I will believe in the kindness in people's hearts, instead of the evil within everyone's souls. You have my powers, for now I shall be the Summon Spirit of Christmas.' He then started to fade away, his power entered Sheena. And she was given a ring called Mistletoe.

Yuan said, 'That turned out a little differently than expected.'

Kratos said, 'Thank you all, now Santa Claws will no longer cause trouble on this holy day.'

As he said that, Genis and Zelos walked up to Lloyd, and gave him hugs. Sheena did so as well. The sun began to rise and Lloyd said, 'Merry Christmas Sheena, and Merry Christmas to you Zelos, Genis, Yuan and… Dad.'

Kratos walked up to Lloyd and said, 'I hope that blade was a good gift for you.'

Lloyd held his blade, 'Yeah, it's ok. If you want me to be happy, you could help me out with my wish.'

'Uh, ok, what's your wish?'

Lloyd grabbed Kratos's hand and said, 'To spend Christmas Day with my Dad.'

Kratos laughed then hugged Lloyd and said, 'Lloyd, thank you.'

'Hmm, for what?'

'For being my son.'

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Raine yelled, 'Lloyd, Sheena, Zelos, Genis, you've missed us lighting up the tree. How long could it take to find a Kat!'

Lloyd asked Zelos, 'A Kat? What the…'

Zelos looked at Virginia and chuckled, 'Uh, yeah, we couldn't find one… so, I guess we'll find something else to entertain us.'

Colette, Regal and Presea walked up. Colette saw Lloyd and asked, 'What happened, did you 'fight' a Kat?'

Lloyd looked at Genis, than answered, 'I guess so.'

Yuan and Kratos walked in, Kratos said, 'Yup that was one Hell of a fight.'

Everyone said, 'Kratos?!' and they ran towards them all talking at once.

Zelos said, 'Uh yeah, while looking, we ran into Yuan and Kratos. How weird, heh heh heh.'

Regal asked, 'But what are you doing here on Earth, and Yuan, didn't you say you had something to do?'

Yuan answered, 'I took care of it, and Kratos came by to visit. Isn't that right KRATOS.'

Kratos laughed, 'Heh, yep. Just a visit.'

An hour later. Everyone was talking and having a good time. Lloyd and Sheena were outside. Lloyd held a small box and said, 'Here, Merry Christmas.'

Sheena said, 'Aw, thanks Lloyd.' She opened it, it was a nice green ribbon. Sheena replaced her old one after seeing it. She hugged him, kissed him and said, 'Thank you. Now, I got a present for you and the others.'

Lloyd said, 'What, is it cake, because we already have cake.'

'No silly, I'm gonna fulfill part of the vow.'

'What?'

'Just watch.' She held her hands together and prepared a new summoning. She said, 'Bringer of gifts, joy and power. Come before us on this cheerful day! Come! Santa Claws!' The Summon Spirit appeared before them and said, 'Ho ho ho, he he he. What do you want of me, Pact-maker Sheena?'

She said, 'Santa, go in that room and bring joy to the people inside!'

He said, 'Ok.' He then flew into the room. We hear a 'ho ho ho' and everyone was amazed..

Colette said, 'Oh my, it's Santa!'

Kratos and Zelos laughed. Presea giggled. Raine said, 'What a surprise.'

Regal grunted, 'I look more like Santa than he does… oh well, quite impressive.

Sheena and Lloyd, still outside, laughed. Lloyd said, 'Nice job Sheena, and Merry Christmas.'

Sheena replied, 'Merry Christmas to you too.'

They heard more laughter inside. Lloyd said, 'Let's go see them.'

Lloyd entered first, Sheena said, 'Ok, my guardian angel.' She then entered the party as well. As the day closed, snow came downupon that city.

**_FIN _**


End file.
